fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Striginyx
Striginyx 'is a large bipedal scelidian monster and close relative to the smaller monster Kestodon and Gastodon. This monster was first introduced in the game Monster Hunter: Evolution. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Striginyx is a large and heavy-set bipedal wyvern. The body of this wyvern is round an possess thick layers of insulating fat that is covered in large white scales. The forelimbs of this monster are small and serve no apparent function while the hindlimbs are large and powerfully built. The head of this wyvern is large and possess a pachyrhinosaurus-like snout that is covered in a robust nasal boss and a stygimoloch-like frill of horns and spikes. The tail of this monster is long and ends in a solid horizontal fluke. Behavior Striginyx are generally docile and reclusive animals when left alone, but when surrounded or cornered by large groups of animals or faced with predators, they are known to become rather hostile. Although compared to its close relatives it prefers to flee from conflict when ever it is possible to do so, unless however it is in the company of its young, which it will defend with its life. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Being a large and powerful herbivore, Striginyx has few predators capable of hunting it. This allows to occupy a high spot on the food chain despite being an herbivore. Behavior towards other Monsters Striginyx will let herbivorous small monsters be in the same area as it, but carnivorous will be threatened away if they wander too close. Striginyx will also attack other large monsters if it is provoked by them but is known to back down and flee if the monster proves to be more than a match for it. Tracks Striginyx is known to leave behind many forms of tracks that hunters can use to track it. These tracks are "'Frozen Mucus", "Round Print", 'and '"Cyan Scales". Specific Locale Interactions No special locale interactions. Special Behaviors No special behaviors. Abilities Striginyx have thick hides that protect them from freezing temperatures and from the claws and teeth of predators. This monster is able to secrete a supercooled liquid onto its face that it can use to enhance it ramming attacks, ramming with its freezing skull will create an explosion of ice and snow. Striginyx is also capable of using its powerful hindlimbs and tail to bash foes with extreme force. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Striginyx frill will become encased in ice and will begin huffing steam from its nostrils. Its attacks will become a lot more relentless when it is in this state. * Tired State: Striginyx will fail to use its elemental attacks and will begin to droll. Mounts Striginyx have the same mount animation as Banbaro, it can be mounted on the head, back and tail. In-Game Information Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Pachycephalosauria * Family: Pachycephalosauridae * Subfamily: Titanocephalosuarini * Genus: Titanocephalus * Species: T. rex Striginyx are large, herbivorous monsters that due to them being quadrupedal reptiles belong to the Scelidian classification. These monsters are closely related to Kestodon and distantly related to Gastodon and Banbaro. Habitat Range Striginyx are known to inhabit the Glacial Pinnacle and occasionally the Elysian Falls when food is scarce in the usual habitat. Ecological Niche Striginyx are large and heavily built herbivorous monsters that roam the frozen environments. The will often submerge themselves in frozen lakes and seashores in search of aquatic plants such as seaweed and kelp which is their preferred food, but they will also occasionally supplement their diet with tree bark and carrion. Due to their large size and defensive nature they are immune to predation from most other monsters such as Zamtrios, but will still be preyed upon by larger more powerful predators like Barioth and Gaiorugu. Biological Adaptations Striginyx have evolved thick fatty hides that protect and insulate them from the cold environments these monsters inhabit. Their forelimbs are vestigial and serve no apparent function and are held tight to the body to reduce drag when this monster dives for aquatic vegetation. Their powerful jaws and beaks can crop even the toughest of frozen vegetation and bark. They have evolved a powerful fluked tail to propel them when they submerge into the water. Behavior Striginyx are typically docile and reclusive creatures that only violently attack when startled and or threatened. They are known to be protective mothers and will construct igloo-like nests filled with rotting vegetation and soil to incubate their eggs. They will never stray too far from their nests and will attack anything that approaches it. Notes * Their heads are highly damage resistant. Trivia * This monster takes inspiration from the dinosaurs pachyrhinosaurus and the sub adult form of pachycephalosaurus known as stygimoloch. This monster also takes minor inspiration from beluga whales. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Stun Monster